Hooky
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Post ep for 7x19 "Told ya I would." "Told me you would what?" "Play hooky for you," Danny grinned as Lindsay gathered her stuff from her locker.


**A/N: Hi guys! Well damn, what just happened there? DL scenes? More than just the one in the episode? AHH! How spoilt are we? Ignoring of course the Hawkes scenes (yay for Hawkes but boo that DL haven't ever been on a freaking date. grrr writers, grr.) But hey ho, beggars can't be choosers... and to be honest, I'm not sure how I would feel about Danny and Lindsay's date getting blown up. So in fact, Hawkes can have the date :p**

**Can I just say as well from the bottom of my heart - thank you. Just... thank you. You are all amazing. Thank you so much for your kind words and confidence boosts. I really, _really_ appreciate every kind word you offered my way. You don't know how much it meant because my confidence with writing was really low, and all of your kind words really gave me the boost that I needed. So thank you, thank you, thank you! Hugs to:** egoofy32, danny-lindsay4e, saderia, MesserFamilyFan100, LoveIsInTheAir4DL, cklovesm-m, houdinigirl, afrozenheart412, brendanakai, alexindigo, dl-shipper34, Sweet LIL loz, 18lzytwner, messermonroeforever125, Montana05-Cowboy16-Forever07, FoxPhile and Meredith and Derek.

* * *

><p><em>Post-ep oneshot, season 7; episode 19: Food For Thought.<em>

* * *

><p>Stalking his way into the break room a good fifteen minutes after handing his wife her request from earlier, he shook his head as he watched her suck up every last bit of her drink."How was it then?"<p>

"Jesus!" she cried, jumping almost out of her seat. "You scared the crap outta me; sneaking around – you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Nah," he smirked. "Just like to keep you on your toes, you know?"

"Apparently," she huffed at him as he took a seat next to her. He automatically placed a kiss to her temple, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders affectionately."To answer you, it was amazing. Thank you."

"Hey, I promised, didn't I?"

"Well yeah," she smiled bashfully at his sentiment. "But I didn't even notice you take off to get it."

"You were so wrapped up in work... and I could hear your stomach growling from Trace."

"You could not," she laughed.

"Sure about that?" he teased, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

"Aw," she gushed, "I've gotta admit, I love this affection; even if it is at work... what's brought this on?"

"What's brought what on?" he questioned, stealing a small handful of left over French fries.

"You, going and getting me lunch, and drawing a cute little smiley face on it... not to mention kisses at work and, well... a half assed cuddle." She nudged him but snuggled into his side nonetheless.

He shrugged non committedly and pressed another kiss to her temple. "Do I have to have a reason to care?"

"Well, no..." she trailed off. "I just... it's nice, it's a nice change."

"Change?" he questioned. "How you mean change? I like to think I'm quite affectionate towards you, thank you very much."

"It's not that you're not affectionate, because you are, don't get me wrong." she paused as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "We've just kind of slipped into the married life routine, haven't we? Come to work, work the shift, finish work, go pick up Lucy, go home, eat dinner, bath, bed, have sex and then sleep."

"What's wrong with that? I'd say it's a pretty good routine if you ask me."

"You just like all the sex we have."

"And don't even try tellin' me you don't," he smirked, pressing a series of kisses to her exposed neck.

"Never would I dream of it," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment or two as she lost herself in Danny's administrations. "Hey, come on."

"C'mon what?" he muttered against her skin.

"Mac's probably ready to kick our asses, especially after last week when we were goofing off with the Ageing software. I'm pretty sure we're skating on thin ice with him."

"Wait, was that before or after you put up those pictures of Adam. He's still pissed about that by the way."

"Well, he shouldn't have found me being grey so damn funny then, should he. Don't kid with a kidder..." She paused to laugh at herself. "Or, should I say don't mess with a Messer; get it? Mess with a messer, I'm a Messer... literally."

"That was lame, baby," he smirked at her as he stole the last of her fries. "But yeah, I got it. Back to what we were talking about before you make another horrific joke; I don't understand why married life is so terrible. You're happy aren't you?"

"I know for a fact that you know that you don't even have to ask that."

"Well, what's the problem then?"

Sighing, Lindsay turned on her stool for a moment. She turned Danny's stool and placed her legs on the bar of his, slipping her feet in between his. "Now, I don't want you to get upset when I say this, okay?"

"You want a younger model, don't you?" he sighed dramatically. "You can't deal with the thought of me having grey hairs."

"Yeah, that's exactly it; I'll miss you dearly – but I can't go on knowing that your hair won't be with us for much longer." she said, rolling her eyes. "Come on, I'm being serious."

"Alright, go on." He smirked. "I'll bite and I won't get upset... so long as there are no more hair jokes."

"Do you... "She paused for a moment, "do you ever miss when we first got together?"

"How do you mean?" He asked, puzzled with her question.

"Well like when we used to spend twenty four- seven with each other."

"And there was me under the impression that we still did that now..." Danny teased her.

"No, I mean back then we wanted to see each other; we were with each other twenty four-seven out of choice... now though, we, well, we don't have a choice."

"Please tell me you didn't mean that like it sounded..."

"Come on," she sighed, "you promised you wouldn't-"

"I know," he teased. "I kinda get what you mean; like Hawkes and Camille?"

"I guess a little bit."

"Well, for one thing, when we spend time together babe, it's out of choice, not because it's a routine... and second, you've gotta remember, we've been together for what, four years? Five years if you count all that flirting before, which I do," he said nudging her lightly. "That's a long time and it's natural to slip into a routine, because it's impractical to be like Hawkes and Camille are right now for that long."

"Well, I know that." She nodded. "But sometimes it'd be nice to just have that... I don't know the honeymoon stage back. Like remember when we used to walk around with a goofy smiles on our faces because we'd be texting each other constantly, sharing 'results' and would look up to see the other's reaction before looking back down and pretending we hadn't. I miss things like that."

"Babe," Danny smiled. "When I texted you earlier saying I love you, I was sat in our office. I watched that smile stretch across your face as you replied... you can't sit here and tell me we don't do all the same things we used to. We're still the same people; we're just older with a little girl."

"Say that again?"

"We're still the same people; we're just older with a little girl."

"Ugh," Lindsay sighed, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. "I thought you'd said that."

"What was wrong with that, I thought that was nice."

"You said little girl." She pointed out to him. "Not baby girl, you've realised Lucy's growing up."

"Alright, rewind a second there, Montana; one issue at a time here." He teased her. "Lu's growing up; but I know that you're a smart one, so you've been able to work that one out, surely."

"Yeah, wiseass." She huffed. "But you always call her your baby," Lindsay reminded him. "So for you to call her our little girl; it's just sad."

"It's not sad," he shook his head. "It's exciting. She's growing into her own little person now."

"You got positive about her growing up all of a sudden. What happened to keeping her little?" Lindsay asked, cupping her husband's cheek and stroking it softly. "Where did that Danny go?"

"He realised that perhaps it isn't such a bad thing if his baby girl grows up a little, because he's hoping that her Mommy will backtrack on her initial insistence that Lucy was going to be an only child because she's feeling broody and wants another baby."

"Perhaps she will," Lindsay winked, fighting the giggle begging to be released. "See, even this... I miss this."

"Babe, I can assure you we never _once_ talked about kids when we were datin'; there ain't no way you can miss this."

"No, I mean talking in the break room when we probably should be doing something slightly more productive." She paused as realisation of some sort displayed itself across her face. "shit, oh my God... did you put all that evidence away? Please don't tell me you left it lying there."

"Come on," he snorted. "Give me a little more credit than that. I told Adam that I needed to talk to you and he's hovering in the lab, reading over some results. When I mentioned it was your evidence, I got the impression he didn't wanna mess with you again, you know?"

"Victory," she smirked, pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"I do miss how we used to be," Danny nudged their conversation back on track slightly, "but then I think about what I've made it to be in my mind, and how we really were; and baby, I prefer our married life so much more. We were so erratic and on and off that we never really knew what we were doing. Being married to you is just... I love it, and I love you. You're still the same person to me, and we still do all of the same things... I just get to call you my wife and you can't walk out on my ass as easily when I piss you off."

"Jerk," she smirked. "You were doing so well then too."

"Well, I didn't want you thinkin' I was gettin' too mushy."

"You know," Lindsay giggled as she lowered her voice and whispered into Danny's ear. "I can't believe Hawkes played hooky. That's so not like him."

"He's pretty wrapped up in her, so I'm not _that_ surprised."

"Yeah, you were wrapped up in me for years and I don't remember you ever playing hooky. I mean, I don't even think I would have asked."

"Whoa, hang on a second. You think I wouldn't play hooky for you?"

"Why would you?" she asked, "You see me all the time."

"No, back when we were dating... you don't think that if you asked me to take the day off, I would?"

"Well, I never asked, did I?" She shrugged. "I just... I wouldn't wanna make you feel like you had to stay off work for me, and really, I always quite liked working with you, and to work with you, I'd need you at work." she blushed. "And anyway, it wouldn't have been fair to put you in that position, even if you wanted to. Mac expects a lot and it's stressful anyway without breaking the rules..."

"Babe," he sighed, his heart strings being tugged a little. "Rules or no rules, I'd play hooky for you any day of the week. You do know that, right? If you wanted to do something on the spur of the moment; and was dead serious, I'd call in sick in a heartbeat; I'd even do a fake cough."

"Really?" She asked, her eyebrows arched in disbelief. "You'd skip out on work for me?"

"Babe, I've skipped out on work for a lot less."

She shrugged in acknowledgement; her memories painfully flashing back to a series of events after Ruben Sandoval died. "I suppose so,"

"We better get back to work," Danny sighed, glancing down at his watch.

"You gettin' bored of me?" She pressed.

"Hell no," Danny shook his head. "I just saw Mac gettin' off the elevator though."

"Oh," she said, craning her neck to spy their boss currently signing off on all of the regular things to which he oversaw. "Good call," she smiled as he scooped up her trash and dumped it in the garbage for her.

"Alright, tummy filled then?"

"Mhmm," Lindsay smiled, taking the lapels of his shirt between her fingertips and tugging him close. "Thanks to you."

"Well, what can I say," he smirked before rubbing his nose affectionately against her's. "Gotta keep my girl happy."

"You keep me more than happy." She giggled before pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, babe."

She smiled and cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb against his skin. "See you in a while?"

"Yeah, go do your magic, babe. Crack the case so we can get gone."

She smiled as she let go of his shirt and retreated into the hallway, smiles and with a spring in her step. Although she didn't look back, Danny knew for a fact that she could feel his eyes on her; and as a result wiggled her ass playfully before disappearing into the AV lab.

Letting out a breath as he went to the fridge to grab a sandwich that Lindsay had made for him the night before, but had got sidetracked before making her own, he nodded.

He was a man with a plan.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Danny took a deep breath as he rapped his knuckles against the glass door of Mac's office.<p>

"What've you got for me?"

"Um, not much to be honest, Boss; I'm still chasing up leads."

"Well... okay." Mac said, puzzled at Danny's presence in his office without any information or evidence analysis. "Everything alright?"

"Lindsay's off this afternoon Mac."

"Well done for that observation Danny; it's times like these I'm reminded of why you're one of my prized employees."

"Funny," he lamented. "Lindsay's off this afternoon Mac, and if it's okay, I was wonderin' if maybe we both could take off this afternoon."

"Why, do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Well... you could say that." He said, trying his hardest to be cryptic.

"Oh, okay." Mac nodded. "And who might you suggest you cover for you."

"Well, Hawkes was a little late today because of his subway, right? And evidence has been a slow process... it's a matter of analysis and synthesis of everything right?"

"Yes, one would say so... your point?"

"So, Hawkes is more than capable to sit down and analysis some evidence, so he could make up some time by covering for me... not to mention it'll get him some brownie points, right boss?"

"I suppose... any reason in particular you want the afternoon off, Danny? Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Well, not exactly." He explained. "Just," he paused before taking a seat. "Can I ask you a huge favour?" Danny trailed off.

Sighing, Mac sat up slightly on his chair. "It depends."

"Well, see the thing is..."

* * *

><p>Looking up from where she sat with her head against the break room table, Lindsay Messer's eyes shot up to look at her husband, whom just dropped a massive brown paper bag on the table.<p>

"No, no, God no," she cried. "No more evidence, go away, I'm not helping. No."

Chuckling, Danny rolled his eyes as he grabbed a nearby stool and sat next to his overly dramatic wife. "It's not evidence."

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up and considering a glance into the confines of the bag.

"What did I promise you at the scene?"

"Food, but you already bought me my burger."

"I know I did." He said. "And it isn't food... open it."

She gingerly opened the bag and gasped at what she saw. "Danny, what the hell have you got this for?"

"I managed to get tickets for this afternoon's game. You're off anyway, let's go..."

"You forgot one detail, smartass, you're not off; I think Mac'll notice you not being here."

"He won't if I tell him I'm sick."

"Danny!" Lindsay gasped. "You can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?" he smirked. "Watch this then."

Taking her hand, Danny stood and practically dragged her from the break room, giving her very little time to steady herself. She did however manage to grab the foam finger sat in the brown bag. Her heart rate increased tenfold as Danny knocked on Mac's office with very little conviction; already laying the groundwork to him being sick she assumed.

"What can I do for you?" Mac said, looking up from his paperwork.

"Mac," Danny coughed and spluttered. "I'm feelin' really sick, Boss."

Mac narrowed his eyes. "You were fine earlier, perfectly fine in fact."

"I know, it's just come on in the last hour. I thought I'd be okay. Lu came home feelin' sick yesterday and I loved all over her, so it must have been something and I've gone an' caught it. Lindsay's goin' home now and I'd kill to catch a ride with her, Boss; especially if I'm in work again tomorrow. I'll be a lot more use to you if I can function."

"Alright, go ahead and take the day." Mac resigned. "Make sure you look after him Lindsay; I need him well for tomorrow."

"Ye-yes," Lindsay squeaked, astounded that Danny had actually gone through with lying to their boss. "I-I will."

"Alright, see you both tomorrow. Feel better Danny, okay?"

"Thanks Boss, much appreciated. See you tomorrow."

They turned and quickly left Mac's office. They walked to the locker room together in silence and judging by the look on Lindsay's face; she was downright shocked... and Danny hoped and prayed it wasn't in the bad way he thought it could very well be.

She went straight to her locker, and punched in the code.

"Told ya I would."

"Told me you would what?"

"Play hooky for you," Danny grinned as Lindsay gathered her stuff from her locker."

"You also told me that you'd fix the shower rail last week, but well... that never materialised, did it?" She smirked.

"Well, had you not got tangled in the curtain, I wouldn't have had to."

"Sorry, who interrupted my shower?" she shot back with a teasing glint in her eye. "Oh yeah, that was you."

"You're not mad then?" He said, assessing her reaction.

"Why would I be mad? Shocked, yes, but definitely not mad."

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I thought you seemed pissed when we were walkin' down the hallway."

"I knew I'd start giggling or go red if you acknowledged me, and then I'd give the game away." She explained as they made their way back to the hallway into the hustle and bustle of the lab. "Are you sure, Dan? I don't want you to get into trouble for leaving when you're fine to work."

"I got better shit to do with my time, babe," he smirked as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. "Like go to a baseball game on a gorgeous afternoon with my beautiful wife."

"Danny, this is so wrong." She whispered in his ear as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Come on, we don't need to go. It's the thought that counts."

"It's fine babe," he promised. "Trust me."

"But Danny, if you take a sick day now when you're not really sick..."

"Babe, I'm just skipping out on the last hour or two, it's fine... Mac said it was okay."

"But Dan," she insisted. "I – I feel bad."

"You're not gonna let up are you?" He sighed, placing a hand on the small of her back as they made their way into the elevator.

"No," she said sadly, shaking her head, but pressing the ground floor button nonetheless. "I feel really bad leaving when there's work to do."

He smirked as he pinned her against the wall with his hands holding her arms. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her, his nose pressed up against her's.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Mac was in on it." He admitted. "I already asked him about it and he'd said it was fine."

"What?" she gasped, her hand flying to smack his arm but couldn't because of his light hold on her. "Danny, why?"

"Because," he shrugged, "I didn't want you thinkin' I wouldn't play hooky for you, but I knew you'd be all freakin' out that there was work to do, so I made sure it was okay... so it's like pretend hooky."

"Danny," she sighed, but couldn't help the smile on her face. "You did all of that just because you didn't want me..." she sighed. "That's really sweet."

"I try," He shrugged. "And I know you sometimes miss our old-school days, baby. But we're still here. We're still us; we just have that safety net of knowing the other isn't going anywhere."

"I really love you," she smiled.

"And I really love you too," he grinned as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. "You ready for a day of hooky?"

Taking his hand, she squeezed it and smiled as she followed him off the elevator. "You bet."

* * *

><p>There we go, hope you enjoyed. Thanks very much for reading :)<p> 


End file.
